To Show my Love
by Oreana Galena
Summary: Jin decides to take Touya out for a romantic night out. [Jin x Touya] [Hinted Kurama x Yuske] [PG] [dedication]


_**Author's Notes**_ First and foremost, this is a dedication to my mate and I (reasons will be explained at the end). So please understand this isn't for you, and I don't plan on rearranging this story because you find it gross, OOC, stupid, sappy, ect. So in other words, **NO CRITICISMS**! Please and thank you. :-)

_**Description**_: Nervously, Jin decides to take Touya out for a romantic night out. (**Jin x Touya**) (**Hinted Kurama x Yuske**) (**PG**)

_**Disclaimer**_: Yu Yu Hakusho's characters were created by Yoshihiro Togashi and **NOT ME**!

_**Musical Inspiration**_: "Could it Be" – Christy Carlson Romano

"Accidentally in Love" – Counting Crows

"Show Me Love" – T.A.T.U

------------------------------------------------------

The morning wind was calm and subtle deep within the damned world of Makai. The wind currents kissed the dewdrops mated with the green field about the cabin deep within the woodlands far from the nearest demonic city. A small cloud of smoke curled calmly from the kitchen windows, carrying the morning smell of breakfast to those nearby. The odor carried throughout the house, eventually tickling the senses of the ice demon, who was asleep within the bedroom he shared with his wind demon counterpart.

His narrow eyes blinking open at the smell of the food, he moaned slightly while rolling over onto his back to rub his eyes clear from the sleep, which had gathered. "Jin?" He called out wearily with a yawn only to find the demon was not next to him in bed as the redhead usually was.

Touya pulled the covers off of his body and got to his bare feet causing the floorboards to moan under his weight. He grabbed onto his robe, which hung upon the wooden chair within the corner of the bedroom, to cover up his naked form. Pulling the sliding door back, he made it out into the hallway to follow the increasing smell of the pancakes that were teasing his nostrils. Once he turned the corner into the kitchen and adjoining living room, he found the wind demon there at the oven, sure enough, making breakfast.

Jin's elfin ears caught the sound of his partner behind him, making him pivot around slightly to catch a glimpse at the ice demon. "Ah, top o' the mornin' to ya, Touya," he said with a bright smile from ear to ear. He flipped the pancakes within his care up within the air before catching them in the frying pan to help them onto a plate he had pulled from the cabinet. "How are you doing this morn?" He asked as he headed over towards the table Touya eventually sat near to place the stack of pancakes before him.

"I just woke up, so I would say tired for now," Touya answered, taking the fork offered to him to eat his breakfast. "What time did you get up?"

"A wee bit earlier than usual." Jin turned his attention back to the stove, turning it off as he gave himself some of the food he had prepared. Sliding the pancakes onto his own empty plate, he spun around balancing it in one hand as he made his way over to the dinner table where his partner was. "I got up as soon as Clover started screaming a fit in here, and that was around seven or so in the morn."

Clover was Jin's little male, eclectus—a green feathered, talkative parrot, which was given to him as a gift from Yuske. He said the bird was loud, talkative, playful, and obnoxious and that Yuske was reminded of Jin when he bought it. If anything, Jin found a playmate out of the deal.

Hearing his name, Clover peered out at the two demons through the cage bars with his dark eyes examining the two at the dinner table not too far away. "I love you," he chirped in his birdie voice, repeating some phrases he often heard. "I love you; I love you. Good, good, good, good baby." Pausing for a moment, he bent his head down to scratch an annoying itch within his green feathers.

Touya chuckled with a roll of his eyes at Clover. "That bird talks more than you some times."

"He's a good boy," Jin said with a soft laugh, breaking off a piece of his pancakes to give to Clover. "He's just an attention hound is all." He watched the bird eat away at the little bit of human food Jin gave him before turning his attention back to his plate to finish the rest of his meal. "Yuske is going to be heading down here later today with the rest of the gang."

Hearing of the former detective for Spirit World, Touya raised his sky blue brows ever so slightly. "Are you still not giving up on trying to defeat him?" Touya wondered, cutting a bit more of his pancakes. "Yuske is an S class, Jin—you're an A plus, so you might as well give it up on this silly dream you have."

"I never said I wanted to beat the lad," Jin pointed out, moving his syrup covered fork a bit to express his feelings. "I just enjoy sparing with him. Besides, it will help me become stronger in the long run."

Finished with his breakfast, the ice demon parted from the dining table and headed for the kitchen sink to wash off his plate. "I guess we all have our reasons for wanting to fight with Yuske one-on-one." The hot water rolled from the faucet to clean the messy plate within Touya's hands before leaving it in the sink for Jin to take care of later.

"Aye, I guess we do," Jin responded as he headed after his partner to put his plate up after him. "I'll deal with these later." He pulled back the green sleeve of his shirt he was wearing to catch the time on the watch he had upon his wrist. "Right now, it is time for me to catch some action on the tele."

Every hour around this time, the demon always sat to watch the latest rounds of the demon tournaments going on. Touya rolled his eyes as the wild redhead made it for the empty seat across from the television in the adjoining living room. "I guess I will leave you to that then. I will go and pick up on my reading."

There was a sort of sadness Jin was blind to in Touya's words as the ice demon headed for his bedroom he often shared with his partner. Grabbing onto the sliding door, Touya opened it to allow himself inside of the slightly messy room. It smelt of beer and vodka no thanks to the alcoholic binge the two went on last night. He picked up some of the empty bottles to carefully toss them into the trashcan near the door and then turning his attention to the clothes and such tossed everywhere upon the room's furniture.

"I don't know how I let him talk me into these things," Touya mumbled under his breath as he cleaned up his bedroom a little bit. He wasn't above sitting in a pigsty to read his recent book nor was he above sitting in a room reeking of boozes. Taking some of the smelling candles from his drawers, the ice demon placed them around his room before lighting each one to help lessen the horrible smell of the burning alcohol. Waving out the match in his hand, he sighed with relief at the soothing smell coming from the candles he now had lit. "That should do it," he mumbled to himself before crawling upon his unmade bed.

He opened up his nightstand drawer to pull out his book based around adventure, though hinted slight romance. While the adventure enthralled him, the ice demon was slightly envious over the romantic scenes he played within his head through the written words. Touya wished that every once in awhile Jin would make an attempt to spend such romantic times with him. However, Jin was always content to either watch television or be training with him or the other guys whenever they stopped by.

"If only, if only," Touya said to himself with a sigh as he rested against the headboard of his bed. Getting comfortable, he relaxed within his bedroom for the coming hours of the day.

--

Late within the afternoon, Jin was still glued pretty well to the television after he had endured a four hour solo training session. A knock at the door caused him to part finally from the chair he was within to make his way to the front door not too far from where he was sitting to enjoy the television. Jin slid open the sliding rice-screen door to reveal Yuske and the others on the other side.

"Hey, Jin," Yuske greeted as he embraced the large muscular demon, who towered over him by a few inches.

Jin hugged the former detective back with a wide, playful grin from ear to ear. "It is about time you made it here!" The wind demon chuckled before waving to the others, guiding them in one by one.

"I see you've been hard at work," Rinku pointed out as he eyed the television screen. The young demonic child hopped up on the empty seat, warmed by Jin's former presents, to sit back and relax to irritate the wind demon by taking his seat.

"Move your wee arse out of me seat!" Jin barked from where he was at the door. Making his way to the chair he was once within, he shooed Rinku away with a few motions of his hands.

Rinku moved, snickering as he did so.

"So where is Touya?" Yuske asked, sitting down on the empty sofa, placing his heels upon the coffee table in attempts to relax.

Jin pointed down the hallway. "He is in his bedroom. He's been in there for awhile now." His eyes falling upon the beer bottle on the lamp stand next to him, Jin threw a bit of the liquor back to quench his thirst. "I am betting he is reading one of those novels of his."

"Since when did he become a book nerd?" Suzuka asked from where he was upon the sofa as well, next to Rinku.

"It's one of the lad's favorite pastimes," Jin explained, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "After he finishes training, he reads, or he reads before training. He loves to mix it up." He chuckled within the depths of his throat, excusing himself for one minute as he got to his feet to go retrieve the ice demon. Making it to Touya's bedroom door, Jin knocked upon the wall nearby. "Touya, the guys are here. Pull your nose out of that book for a moment and say 'hi', will ya?"

Touya looked up from the book he was reading and over at the rice screen door of his bedroom to see Jin's shadowy outline from where he was on the bed. "I will be out in a minute," he promised with a brief smile to himself. Placing the book upon the nightstand, Touya excused himself from under the covers to head for his bedroom door. He slid the rice screen door open to meet Jin face-to-face.

Jin grabbed onto the ice demon's hand to pull him from his bedroom. "Come on, the guys are here!"

Stumbling forward slightly, Touya caught himself as he made his way to the living room up front to meet everyone. All of the demons waving to him as soon as they caught him entering the room, he waved back with a simple 'hi' to them before taking his seat near Yuske and Shishi. "Sorry, I was kind of entranced by what I was reading," the ice demon apologized, scratching the back of his head with a slight smile.

"At least you managed to make it," Suzuka said from where he was sitting cross-legged across from him on the other sofa.

"Is everyone ready to go out now?" Jin wondered as he peeked at his watch upon his wrist. "I figure some of you lazy lads might be tired from the trip here."

Yuske laughed sarcastically at Jin's comment from where he was sitting within the living room. "Jin, you are many things—humorous isn't one of them," he joked. "The whole purpose of me coming here was to go out and have a fun time by getting wasted." He then slapped his thighs before getting up off of the sofa he was sitting upon to make it towards the fridge. "But I am grabbing something here first to drink."

Touya was oblivious as to what was planned previously as he was not let in on it. "Jin, is it okay if I talk to you for a moment?" He asked waving the demon over towards outside with his fingers.

With all the talking going on between some of the demons, nobody noticed when Jin got up to follow after Touya. Jin, however, felt a bit confused at the tone his partner expressed to him. He knew it wasn't good and a lecture would probably ensue. Jogging towards the front door, Jin closed it behind him so nobody could eavesdrop on their conversation with one another. "What is the matter, Touya?"

"When were you planning on telling me your plans?" The ice demon asked, tapping his foot against the wooden front porch.

Jin rubbed the back of his head knowing that Touya was upset about not being let in once more. "I am sorry, boy-o; I just assumed you would be more than happy to go out with us."

"Jin, would it hurt for you to let me in on _**our**_ plans every once in awhile!" Touya asked angrily with his fists clutched at his sides. "This relationship isn't just you anymore, it's me too!"

The redhead huffed a bit not wishing to think he was wrong nor did he enjoy being scolded like a kid. "What did I do wrong?" He demanded to know shaking his head. "I just thought you might like to be outside with us. Every day and night you're in there reading some book!"

Yuske was walking by the front door with the glass of water in his hands, overhearing the two bickering on the other side of the door. He stopped for a moment to eavesdrop upon the conversation through the chatter going on inside between the other demons.

The anger rising within Touya over being surprised and never being let in on the air-headed demon's plans, he couldn't help but jab his finger into Jin's chest. "Next time, let your brain in on what the rest of you is doing!" His head ringing from the expelled anger, he touched his forehead in attempts to settle it. "I am going back to my bedroom. You guys can go out without me."

"Touya—!" Jin began as he reached for the ice demon only to watch his partner head back inside to be by himself to think. He stood in the doorway to watch Touya leave only to catch Yuske there with that obvious expression. Jin tried to force a smile on his face if even briefly. "Well, I guess it's just us."

Sliding the door into place, Touya leaned against it slightly with a soft sigh. He hated feeling left out when it came to Jin's plans, and he always let it slide in the beginning, but it kept occurring every time he did so. It had finally reached its climax this round, and Touya couldn't hide his feelings anymore.

He pushed himself from his bedroom door to make it back over to his bed. Pulling the covers up over his legs, he picked back up his book he was previously reading. Touya opened to the first page, but suddenly felt a sickness in his stomach at the mere thought of reading about a relationship he wish he had. The demon placed the book back down upon the nightstand, leaning against the headboard of the bed he was upon with a sigh of disappointment. The sound of the door up front closing and the house silent worsened the sickness inside of him.

Touya closed his eyes and bit at his lower lip while slipping under the bedcovers to take a nap for the time being. "I will just wait until they come home…" he mumbled to himself. "I was too hard on Jin…"

The third beer glass meeting harshly with the bar countertop, Jin was still heated over the slight argument with Touya previous to leaving. His cheeks were slightly red thanks to the beer he was throwing back as well as the anger accumulating with the drinks. "I mean, what is the deal!" He exclaimed to Yuske as he was slightly buzzing thanks to the liquor. "Who doesn't want to go out with the guys and have a fun time! What did I do that was wrong!"

Yuske flinched slightly at Jin's rising tone. He gripped onto the redhead's shoulder to keep him anchored. "Jin, you know how a relationship works, right? If you have plans, it wouldn't hurt to let Touya in on them. I know I have to do the same thing with Kurama every once in awhile. He gives me this big lecture if I don't." Swirling the straw within the margarita, he removed it to take a few drinks from the salty rim. "Besides, maybe this isn't Touya's scene. I have to admit, I rarely see him around such places, and when he is, he hardly appears to be having fun."

"I don't know what kind of scene the boy-o likes," Jin grumbled, dipping his finger into the liquor to take a taste. "It's like lately we hardly speak to one another. He's always wrapped up in those damn books."

"Have you looked at those 'damn' books?" Yuske asked before popping a salty chip into his mouth. "Maybe what Touya enjoys is within those books. Or you could try talking to him."

"Every time I talk to him about what he wants to do, he just clams up," Jin said with a sigh, finishing off the rest of his drink before slamming the empty glass down on the counter with the others. "As far as reading the books—I will pass on trying to."

"I forget that you don't read well," Yuske chuckled slightly as his fingers massaged the margarita glass. He tapped his finger upon his lower lip trying to think of a solution to the problem. "I will talk to Touya to see what is going on with him, and if he doesn't give me the answer I am looking for, I will just steal one of his books."

"I guess that's one way to do it," Jin thought, resting his cheek upon his knuckles.

--

The guys didn't come home until much later in the day when the sun was setting. Chuu and Jin were totally wasted as was Suzuka. The remaining three, who remained slightly sober, had to try and lead everyone back to the house within the woodlands. As soon as they made it through the front door, the drunken laughter filled the cabin.

"Oh man—house—spinning—!" Jin grumbled before pushing away from Yuske, who was acting as his crutch, to run for the bathroom in the back of the house.

Yuske scratched the side of his head with a slight laugh at Jin's eagerness to run to the bathroom thanks to the alcohol he had consumed threatening to come up. Shishi was trying to fight Chuu with Rinku in attempts to keep him from consuming more alcohol from the shinobi's refrigerator. Since Suzuka was unattended, the former detective helped the 'beautiful' demon over to the sofa seeing as it was closest.

"Yuske, I could use some help here!" Shishi grumbled as he was trying to push Chuu away from the fridge.

He didn't budge under Shishi's plea. Instead, he looked at his watch. "Don't worry. He will be caving under in three, two, one."

After Yuske had said 'one', Chuu suddenly felt the same dizziness as Jin did previously. "Oh bugger…!" He grumbled nauseously. The giant Aussie demon pushing his way past Rinku and Shishi, he dashed towards the back of the cabin where the bathroom was located.

Yuske smirked at being right about Chuu's system suddenly acting up under the liquor. "I stay around that guy way too much."

Jin had just resurfaced from the bathroom only to have Chuu push him aside once he opened the bathroom door. The wind demon managed to catch his feet with a slight, drunken laugh as he walked towards the living room once more to mess around with the other guys until the alcohol would go through his system. "Oh man, I need me some Tylenol…," he chuckled wearily as he weaved about when he made his way over towards the empty sofa seeing as Suzuka was occupying the other.

Suzuka raised his arm slightly at that comment. "Get me some too—whoever is able to. I can't move without the floor slipping out from under me," he admitted with a laugh. His hand came back to whack him in the face, once he lowered it, thanks to being uncoordinated.

Yuske hunted high and low for the medicine cabinet, eventually finding it to pull out the Tylenol, which would work for the demons feeling achy. He handed some over to Jin while Shishi handed what he could to the drunken Suzuka. The hallway was within Yuske's sight from where he was standing behind the sofa. The thought of Touya came to mind from where he stood.

Not able to find strength to keep his eyes open any longer, Jin passed right out on the cushions of the sofa he was upon after taking the medicine Yuske had given him. He was exhausted from partying so much and drinking his anger away. Finding it a perfect opportunity, Yuske helped the large demon to his feet and started to drag him towards the bedroom he shared with the ice shinobi.

The sound of the door sliding open caught Touya's attention from the television he was watching currently. He turned the TV off as soon as he saw Yuske dragging in the drunken wind master. "You guys are home? I didn't expect you would make it home with how long it was taking you all."

"Well, you know how far Jin and Chuu take things when liquor is involved," Yuske chuckled as he tried to help the unconscious demon onto the empty space near Touya.

Seeing that Yuske was having difficulty Touya put down the remote control to pull Jin upon the bed by gripping onto his underarms. He managed to get the redhead situated upon the bedcovers eventually before working on placing the comfortable linens over the exhausted wind demon's body. "Normally Jin isn't a crazy drunk unless something bothering him, or he is intent on getting wasted."

Yuske sighed as he sat upon the side of the bed next to Jin. "Well, he was a bit upset that you decided not to come with us."

Touya appeared to want to avoid the conversation as he turned to look at the TV screen with his foot wiggling underneath the bedcovers anxiously.

Regardless of catching that vibe, Yuske continued. "Is something bothering you, Touya? You know you can talk about it now, because Jin here is out like a light, and I doubt he will be listening in on it."

Gazing down at the snoring wind demon, the ice demon sighed whilst scratching the back of his head to tend to an annoying itch. "Jin has just been making decisions lately that I am not too keen on." He ran his fingers through the wild red hair upon Jin's head, watching as the wind demon continued snoring there, dead asleep. "I love him, of course I do, but I wish he would just do something I want to do without planning something for us both that he thinks we'll enjoy."

"So the bar scene isn't your scene, is it?" Yuske pried.

"No," Touya insisted with a shake of his head. "I don't want to go out and get drunk. I don't want to go out watching people fight one another. I want to go out and have a good, decent, romantic time with Jin." He sighed as it appeared far from his mind. "But I guess that is asking too much of Jin given his nature, isn't it?"

"I think Jin would like to keep you happy no matter how far out of his nature it appears," Yuske said with a slight wink to the ice demon. "Why don't you just ask him for your kind of night out?"

"It's not romantic if I have to plan the evening myself," Touya insisted with his hands falling upon his thighs. "And if Jin cannot at least remember my interests or even care to retain them within his brain then…well…I don't know what I will do…"

Out of the corner of Yuske's eyes, he caught the binding of one of Touya's books resting there upon the nightstand nearby. He made sure that the ice demon wasn't watching when he grabbed onto the book to hide there at his feet, so he would remember to take it outside with him. "Oh, Touya, don't say that. I think you're asking too much of him when you expect him to remember all of your likes and dislikes. You know how Jin's tiny little brain works. He is very simple minded, but it takes a few hints to get it running again."

Touya couldn't help but chuckle at Yuske's remark, nodding at his comments about Jin's selective hearing and memory. "You're right. I am asking too much out of him, aren't I?" He looked back at the slumbering wind demon with a slight smile gracing his weary face. His fingers ran back through the wind demon's stringy, wild red hair before massaging his elfin ears with his chilly touch. "Don't worry about what I said. I am tired. It is best I go to sleep with the drunkard here next to me."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Yuske wrapped his toes about the binding of the book to help it to his hands as soon as he turned his back to Touya to head for his bedroom door. "Sleep well, Touya, and I will see you tomorrow."

The ice demon didn't notice it as he turned his back to Yuske to sleep for the night. "Goodnight to you as well, Yuske."

Yuske closed the door behind him quietly before bringing the book to his attention. He walked down the hallway back towards the living room and kitchen area while skimming some of the pages of the demon's book. _I hate reading_, he mumbled to himself. _The things I do for friends. _Sitting down upon the open chair within the living room, Yuske opened the book to the bookmarked page the demon had left off on to get a general idea of what Touya enjoyed but refused to speak about.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jin never thought that a mere bird chirping would give him such a migraine the next day as he stirred from his slumber. His eyes focusing to the blurry room he was within, he got to his feet steadily only to drunkenly stumble about as Jin made it to the door. Sliding the door open, he worked his way to the back towards the bathroom only to be pulled into the bedroom Yuske was occupying.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed as he fell into the semi-darkened room thanks to Yuske grabbing onto his wrist. Jin nearly stumbled and hit the rug on the floor only to catch his footing, just barely, to look at the half demon. "Is that you, Yuske?" He asked squinting his eyes to try and make them focus once more. "What do you want?"

Yuske helped the recovering demon over towards his bed to place him down so he could speak with Jin. "I managed to grab one of Touya's—books. Do you know what kind of books he reads?"

Clearing his sinuses, Jin narrowed his eyes once more at the letters upon the book's cover. "Ummm, no."

"Well, he reads these adventure books, which have a bit of love and such within them," Yuske explained, a bit surprised by the demon's choice of literature.

"Wow," Jin yawned, showing off his fangs as he did so. "I figured it might have something to do with that, but I never bothered to read them." The wind demon shrugged slightly as he fought with himself to stay awake. "So what does this have to do with anything?"

"Why don't you try to do something romantic for Touya instead of taking him bar hopping?" Yuske suggested, wanting so badly to whack the demon on the head with the book in his hands. He refrained from doing so, however, seeing as Jin had a small headache.

"Something—romantic?" Jin wondered, rubbing his forehead to try and stop the throbbing headache he was still feeling. "Yuske, forgive me, but I don't know the first thing about anything romantic. What does romantic mean anyways?"

Sucking in his lower lip, Yuske reclined back on the bed with a sigh at Jin's empty headedness. He placed the book over his face as he lied there upon the bed. "I can help you plan out the evening for tonight. Just go get cleaned up so we can try to get things ready."

"Thanks, because I got to go bad!" Jin shot back to his wobbly feet to make his way to the doorway before stumbling back out into the hallway to hurry to the bathroom in the back. He was still feeling a bit queasy from last night, and he had to relieve himself of the problem before the day ended.

Touya remained asleep until the feel of the bed shifted slightly when Jin stumbled back into the bedroom to fall upon his side of the bed. Blinking his eyes open steadily, the ice demon looked over his shoulder at the weary wind demon. He couldn't help but chuckle at Jin's unkempt hair and drunken expression. "Are you feeling any better?" Turning over onto his right side, he looked at his partner with a soft smile.

"No, actually, love," Jin yawned, rubbing his forehead once more. "Me head is pounding…!"

Removing the covers from his body, Touya got to his feet. "Wait right here. I will go make something for your hangover."

He slipped on his slippers and put on his robe before walking out into the hallway to have the smell of liquor and vomit attack his senses. Touya covered his nose quickly with the sleeve of his robe as he couldn't handle the smells. Keeping his stomach in check, he made his way over to the kitchen to try and whip up the hangover cure he often made for Jin whenever he got too wild with drinking.

Yuske made it down to the kitchen and living room area as well to find Touya with Suzuka and Chuu passed out on the sofas. "Are you making breakfast?" Yuske asked with a stretch and yawn as he made his way over towards the blender where the ice demon was.

"No, a hangover cure for Jin," Touya assured before gazing over his shoulder at the others passed out thanks to the alcohol consumed, "and maybe for the others as well."

"I am sure they'll need it before being dragged out of here for tonight," Yuske chortled as he situated his hands within his pants pockets.

"They don't have to leave tonight if they're still feeling gross from the partying," Touya insisted as he started up the blender to mix together the ingredients he threw in.

"Well, we don't want to be in your way," Yuske said trying not to be obvious about the plans he was trying to form quickly for Jin and Touya's sake.

Touya caught something off in the former detective's tone once he stopped the blender to pour the liquid into a clean glass. "Is something bothering you, Yuske?" He asked, glancing over at Yuske briefly before turning his focus on the drink he was making. "Don't tell me you're still thinking about what I said last night, are you?"

Yuske pursed his lips with a slight shrug. "Nah, not at all," he lied. "If you want to whip up two more of those hangover cures, I will give them to Chuu and Suzuka once I manage to wake them."

"Will do," Touya muttered as he placed Jin's drink off to the side before bothering to make two more.

Jin remained in agony within the bedroom, moaning in misery until Touya finally made his way back to the bedroom with the hangover cure. Just the sight of it made him relax slightly. "Thank you, love," he groaned, accepting the glass once he sat upright, leaning against the headboard of the bed. The mixture did make him slightly gag, but Jin kept it down once he managed to drink it all in one gulp.

Touya accepted the empty glass to place upon the nightstand for the time being. "Feel any better?"

"A little," Jin coughed within his fist. "I am sure it'll eventually pass." His head still feeling heavy, the wind demon lowered down to the bed's mattress once more in attempts to make it move through his system. As he did so, he couldn't help but remember the minor squabble, which happened between the two of them. "I am sorry about not checking with you first about the plans with the lads. But I promise I will do something with you later tonight."

He shook his head at Jin's words. "You don't have to do that, Jin," Touya insisted though he was only fooling himself. "I promise it is no big deal."

"But I want to," Jin insisted as he tried to get up to face Touya only to find the room spinning. "Ugh…but maybe…when I be feeling a bit better…!" He collapsed back down on the covers not wishing to move for the coming hours.

--

When Jin finally got to feeling better, Yuske dragged the demon into the city to help him schedule out the night for him and Touya. "Seeing as your closet is filled with nothing worth being seen outside of the fighting ring, I guess I will have to pray there is a place around here that can give you such a thing."

"Please don't tell me you're going to put me in a suit," Jin grumbled with a roll of his eyes. When Yuske didn't answer, Jin sighed. "You are, aren't you?"

"It's a romantic night, so it's going to have to be something like that unless you want to wear a frilly little dress," Yuske joked eventually stumbling upon a store within the city that sold such things. "Ah, here we are!" He waved the reluctant Jin inside of the shop eager to get the demon ready for the coming night.

"Are you sure all of this is necessary for our night together?" Jin asked as he almost threatened to bolt back outside at the sight of such stiff clothing. Sadly, Yuske kept him going onwards to look at some of the less drastic clothing—the kimonos. "I thought you were kidding! You're going to make me wear a man-dress!" Jin exclaimed though trying not to laugh.

"It's a Chinese kimono, you moron," Yuske explained, picking one out to throw at Jin. "This is what Kurama wears, or something like it, and this one is perfect for you. It'll go with your red hair."

"I look like a Christmas ornament!" Jin took the multi-green colored kimono with white designs upon it. "Alright, I guess I will try on this man-dress." He was hesitant at first, but eventually Jin headed for the changing room to do so.

Back at the shinobis' home within the Makai woods, Touya remained within his bedroom reading one of his novels contently within candlelight. He didn't bother asking where Jin planned on heading figuring he was just out hanging with the guys once more. When he heard the door up front open, he merely looked up at the opposite wall before gazing back at the literature within his hands. His bedroom door eventually sliding open, he looked over at the wind demon wondering why Jin was back so early.

"Jin, what's wrong?" Touya checked the clock within his bedroom for the time. "It's almost time for the tournament's 10 through 30 rounds to come on today."

"No, nothing is wrong at all," Jin insisted as he slid upon the bed to lean over to kiss the ice demon's chilly lips.

Touya closed his book once he marked his page he left off on. "Are you sure?" He asked with a slight laugh. "You've never greeted me like that before."

Lying down close to the ice demon, he wrapped his arms about Touya's arm, which was closest to him to rest against his upper arm. "I've been thinking about a few things lately. You think the main reason we've been having problems with one another is because we feel like we're just…buddies lately?"

Scrunching his face slightly in thought, he answered, "Maybe. I guess we haven't really gone out with one another as 'lovers' for months now. We've been acting like…friends just hanging out." The thought disturbed Touya as he thought more about it. He wanted to be Jin's friend, but he wanted the romance to still be there as it used to.

Jin quickly got to his feet to stand at the side of the bed. The candles nearby flickered from his quick movements as he outstretched his hand. "Well then, how about we go out together for a romantic scene in one of those book thingies you read?"

A smile spread across the ice shinobi's face. "An actually date together?" He put his book off to the side to accept Jin's hand, so he could get to his feet. "I would be delighted to."

Leaning over, Jin kissed Touya's pallid cheek with a fanged smile. "Then go get ready. I have everything set up for tonight." Jin didn't wait for Touya's reply as he quickly turned around on his heels to make it for the front where he had his new outfit waiting for him. "Of course, I got a little help," he admitted quietly to himself with a slight smirk. Jin grabbed up the outfit he had decided to wear for the outing that night. He made his way into his bedroom, which he rarely was in unless the couple was at bad ends, to get ready alone.

Touya didn't take long to get ready as he pulled on his own icy colored kimono he often wore on special occasions. It was of soft blue hues and had Celtic snowflake designs embroider in white. He slipped on his blue shoes once he managed to fix the white sash around his waste. The ice demon double checked his appearance in the mirror real quick to make sure his bed-hair was taken care of before heading out of his bedroom to hunt for Jin.

As soon as he made it outside of his bedroom and into the hallway, he looked around for the wind demon. "Jin," he called as he made it to the front.

The boards out front moaned as Jin walked upon them. The wind master opened the front door to make his way towards Touya with a small assortment of flowers he obviously managed to pick out during the time Jin's partner was working on his appearance and clothing.

Accepting the wild flowers of assorted colors ranging from soft blues, to reds, whites, and yellows, Touya offered a surprised smile with a slight blush on his pallid cheeks. "Thank you, Jin. That's very sweet of you."

Jin kissed the corner of the ice shinobi's lips with his pointed ears granting a wiggle to those nearby. "You're welcome. Now come on, I want to take you to dinner." Once again, he didn't bother to hear Touya speak as Jin picked the ice demon up bridal style within his arms before rushing out of the house to take flight into the evening sky.

Holding on tightly with the flowers in his hands still, Touya braced himself when the wind currents played with his bi-colored hair. He watched from where he was, within his lover's arms, as the world below them appeared to get smaller and pass them by faster at the speed Jin was flying at. It had been awhile since Touya had been in the air with Jin close by. It was quite liberating to feel so free at that moment.

Eventually the two had managed to make it to the demonic city, which was far from their small home they had took residence up within the Makai woods. The city was as busy as ever as the two made it into the city limits. Keeping his hand about Touya's, Jin guided his partner quickly through the crowd to one of the restaurants nearby. It was an ordinary place, and nothing about it screamed romantic or special.

"Are we eating here?" Touya wondered. He didn't practically want to, but he felt he was being too picky about the evening, so he tried to hint nothing about his personal opinions.

"No, no," Jin insisted with a shake of his head and hand. "I plan on ordering out, so we can go this spot I found yesterday. I think you may like it."

A smile graced Touya's face as he was relieved to actually hear such a thing. Apparently Jin had thought this entire evening out very well. And it was all for him—just for him.

Once the orders were made, Jin grabbed them up in the bags to keep within his possession before heading back out of the restaurant to make it back out into the busy city streets, soon become painted in darkness from the setting of the sun and the rising of the full moon. Jin knew they had more than enough time together. He handed the bagged foods over to the ice demon.

"Can you hang onto these for me?" Jin asked as he opened his arms to hint he was about to pick back up Touya once more to fly to their next destination.

Touya took the bagged food items within his arms before being situated back into Jin's embrace, so the wind demon could take flight once more towards the area he had picked out. The ice demon honestly had his hands full, but he tried to keep everything situated perfectly upon his stomach.

A tranquil scene was embedded within the darkness of Makai's woodland. A serene waterfall trickled down a rocky mountainside, which was covered in greenery all about the river's side and ridge. Red and white roses grew about the area freely, catching the light off of the fireflies dancing nearby.

The scene bowed to the wind currents Jin was unleashing until the demon finally settled his feet upon the dewy grass to place Touya down as well. He had apparently kept the spot marked within his mind previously, as Jin had a blanket, which was not bothered, hanging perfectly from one of the tree limbs nearby. The redhead pulled it down off of the limb to place perfectly near the red and white roses, which were a few feet away from the river's edge. Sitting down upon the blanket he had stretched out over the grass, Jin patted the blanket to beckon Touya to where he was sitting.

Touya kept the flowers he was give close to him after getting the food they ordered out on the blanket for a picnic with the wind demon he cared for. He pulled the packaged food from the bag they were within. "Wow, Jin, I am surprised you thought all of this out," Touya admitted between them as he took his pasta salad and handed Jin his shrimp salad.

"Yeah, and I am sorry about not doing what you enjoy, Touya," Jin apologized as he accepted his dinner for the evening picnic. He dug his fork into the leafy salad, picking up a few shrimp pieces as he did so. "I guess I just thought we were a gran' bit alike when we have our differences."

"Does that upset you?" The ice demon inquired, his attention being slightly caught by the sight of a firefly not too far from him.

"Of course not!" Jin quickly explained. "Our small differences are what make everything so exciting. If you were just like me—you'd be like me brother." He couldn't help but laugh at the mere thought of it. "But you know ya mean a lot to me, aye?"

Touya smiled at the wind master, placing his agreement within that smile. "I am glad you feel the same way." His ice colored eyes gazed up at the sky above to watch the full moon bask within the twinkling of the stars that night. "It sure is nice out tonight. I am amazed you found this spot in Makai. It is hard to find a place unharmed by demonic fights lately."

Jin swallowed what he had in his mouth though nodded in agreement with Touya. "It was a challenge, but I knew you would love it here." He moved over closer to the ice shinobi, leaning upon Touya's open shoulder. "Know that no matter what, I love you, Touya and will do anything for you."

"I love you too, Jin," Touya whispered with a soft chuckle in the depths of his throat. "And this was a great night, Jin. Thank you for everything."

The two demons remained within one another's company within the light of the moon and stars and the flickering bulbs of the passing fireflies. The waterfall's trickling down the rocky mountainside was soothing to both of them. But most of all, it felt like a romantic evening Touya had often dreamed about when reading within candlelight. It was a type of fantasy that finally came true.

THE END

_**Author's Notes**_: In the very marry month of May, I offered up my heart to a very beautiful woman who has been abused and hurt in every way possible since she was a little girl. I was lucky to find her and be her friend in the beginning before finally having the guts to express my feelings to her on the 20th of May, even if she said previously she was hurt too much by people to ever find the ability to love. But she did love me back and this is our second year anniversary together. I love her with all my heart and don't ever plan on letting her go. So this one is for us, baby. I love you more than words can say.


End file.
